The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a 100% pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at Baylor University School of Medicine, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research, and have successfully completed studies on a variety of topics, as briefly mentioned below. We have undertaken studies to examine the influence of the cytokine microenvironment in Follicular lymphoma (FL). FL is characterized by constitutive expression of Bcl-2 as a consequence of t(14;18). Evidence suggests factors in the lymph node microenvironment, related to intratumoral T cells, macrophages, and dendritic cells, play a role in the disease process. We generated proteomic cytokine profiles of FL (N = 50) and follicular hyperplasia (FH;N = 23). A total of 10 cytokines were assayed using ultrasensitive multiplex enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays: IL-1beta, IL-2, IL-4, IL-5, IL-8, IL-10, IL-13, IL-12p70, tumor necrosis factor-alpha, and interferon-gamma. Each cytokine showed overall lower protein concentrations in FL, with the exception of IL-4, which was nearly 5 times higher in FL than FH (P = .005). Using reverse-phase protein microarrays (RPMAs), we evaluated the activation state of several intracellular signaling proteins downstream of cytokine receptors. Basal Erk phosphorylation was approximately 4 times greater in FL than FH (P &lt;.001), with similar findings for Mek;Stat-6 showed weak basal phosphorylation that was approximately twice as high in FL than in FH (P = .012). In conclusion, the FL microenvironment contains increased levels of IL-4, with prominent tumor basal phosphorylation of Erk. These findings suggest IL-4, Erk, and possibly Stat-6 may play a role in the biology of FL and may serve as targets for future therapies. In another study we evaluated the remodeling of the FL methylome. Emerging technologies allow broad profiling of the cancer genome for differential DNA methylation relative to benign cells. Bisulfite-modified DNA from lymph nodes with either reactive hyperplasia or follicular lymphoma (FL) were analyzed using a commercial C/UpG genotyping assay. Two hundred fifty-nine differentially methylated targets (DMT) distributed among 183 unique genes were identified in FL. Comparison of matched formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded and frozen surgical pathology replicates showed the complete preservation of the cancer methylome among differently archived tissue specimens. Analysis of the DMT profile is consistent with a pervasive epigenomic remodeling process in FL that affects predominantly nonlymphoid genes. An example of a novel case seen in consultation led to the publication of a case report by a fellow trainee. Posttransplant lymphoproliferative disorders (PTLDs) may occur as a complication of immunosuppression in patients who have received solid organ or bone marrow allografts. Most PTLDs are of B-cell lineage, whereas T-cell proliferations are rare. The majority of B-cell lesions are associated with Epstein-Barr virus infection. The occurrence of both B-cell and T-cell PTLDs in the same patient is extremely rare and only 6 cases have been previously published. We reported a case of a 63-year-old man who developed 2 metachronous Epstein-Barr virus-related PTLDs beginning 10 years after heart transplantation. A polymorphic B-cell PTLD developed first that completely regressed after immunosuppressive therapy was partially withdrawn. Then, a monomorphic T-cell PTLD developed 31 months later. The patient died 17 months later owing to disease progression. We highlight the diagnostic challenge of this case that required numerous ancillary studies for lineage assessment and classification. Such studies are often needed in patients with a history of immunosuppression.